Minimally invasive fracture reposition surgery is a fracture reposition surgery that minimizes the incision of a patient. In the fracture reposition surgery, a real-time X-ray equipment such as a C-ARM is used for reduction of a displaced bone, and then an intramedullary nail is inserted in the repositioned state to fix the corrected bone fragments.
An external fixator used in the fracture reposition surgery includes a fixing member for fixing a bone fragment of the fractured or deformed bone on an upper frame and a variable leg for connecting the upper frame and the lower frame and changing the lengths of the upper frame and the lower frame to apply a force for reduction to the bone while changing the relative positions of the upper frame and the lower frame.
A conventional external fixator (Korean Patent No. 10-1576798) discloses that an actuator is installed inside a variable leg to change the length of the variable leg, so that it is difficult to use the external fixator since the variable leg has a great weight and volume due to the actuator. In addition, since the actuator made of metal is located in the variable leg, a radiograph should be taken several times because if the radiograph is not taken smoothly and accordingly, a medical worker and the patient is more exposed to the radiation.